


as long as we're together

by wonulovebot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jeongcheol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Side!MinWon
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonulovebot/pseuds/wonulovebot
Summary: Parati na lang napupurnada ang plano ni Seungcheol na mag-propose kay Jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	as long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sobrang nakukuha ako ni jeonghan these past few days kaya ito! HAHAHA
> 
> sensya na kung may maling grammar or ano hehe
> 
> ENJOY!

  
  
  
  


"Pre, pa-cancel muna ako nung reservation namin ni Han sa Linggo. May pupuntahan daw eh," sabi ni Seungcheol sa kaibigang si Jisoo habang kausap ito sa phone.

  
  


Hindi na naman tuloy ang plano niya. Pangatlong beses na sana itong attempt ni Seungcheol para mag-propose sa boyfriend na si Jeonghan. Balak pa naman niya itong dalhin sa restaurant ni Jisoo kung saan napakamahal ng pagkain. Pero okay lang sana iyon, mahal niya naman si Jeonghan. Luh, cheesy. 

  
  


Ang Plan A talaga niya dapat ay i-surprise si Jeonghan sa shared apartment nila pag-uwi nito galing trabaho. Simpleng dinner lang na siya mismo ang magluluto. Gagalingan niya no. Humingi pa nga siya ng tulong sa nanay niya days before the planned date. 

  
  


Pero wala, umaga pa lang ng araw na iyong ay nagsabi na si Jeonghan na baka madaling-araw na ito makakauwi dahil birthday daw ng kaibigan nito. Niyaya pa nga niyang sumama si Seungcheol pero tumanggi ito. Time 'yon ni Jeonghan with his friends, kaya dito na lang siya sa bahay habang namimiss si Jeonghan. Ahy, clingy 'yan?

  
  


Nalungkot siya slight dahil hindi matutuloy ang surprise date niya para sa boyfriend pero okay lang naman. Minsan lang lumabas si Jeonghan kasama ang mga ka-trabaho niya. Marami pa namang susunod na araw, sabi niya sa sarili.

  
  


Pero sa sobrang malas ay hindi na talaga natuloy ang plano niyang proposal. Paano kasi ay si Seungcheol naman ang naging busy sa mga sumunod na araw. Ang dami nang kailangang i-choreograph na production number para sa mga artistang tinuturuan nila. Magu-umpisa na rin ang summer classes ng studio kung saan siya nagta-trabaho kaya inaasikaso na rin nila 'yon. Madalas ay late at pagod na pagod na siyang nakakauwi. Buti na lang nandiyan si Jeonghan na gabi-gabi rin niyang inuuwian. Ay, landi. 

  
  


Fortunately, niyaya sila ng mga magulang niya na magbakasyon sa Zambales dahil summer na. Professor sa isang university si Jeonghan at wala na siyang pasok kaya okay na okay na sumama siya. Si Seungcheol naman ay nakiusap lang sa mga boss niya na payagan siyang mag-leave ng Friday. Weekend kasi ang plinanong bakasyon ng pamilya niya kaya Friday ay aalis na sila.

  
  


Sinabi pa nga ng nanay niya na okay lang kung si Jeonghan lang ang makakasama at iwan na lang si Seungcheol. Hmp, akala mo hindi siya anak.

  
  


Pero siyempre hindi pwede dahil ito na ang chance niya na makapag-propose sa Hannie niya. Favorite pa naman ni Jeonghan ang beach kaya perfect na perfect. Pwede silang umupo lang sa buhangin at doon niya na tatanungin ang nobyo. Hindi rin naman niya nakalimutang dalhin ang singsing na binili para kay Jeonghan.

  
  


Perfect na sana pero sobrang g na g yata mag-swimming ang bunso niyang kapatid na si Chan at muntik pa itong malunod noong Sabado ng gabi kung kailan niya balak mag-propose. Napakakulit kasi, alam nang hindi marunong lumangoy, pupunta pa sa malalim na parte ng dagat. Gigil.

  
  


Naga-alala ang lahat kay Chan. Pero lingid sa kaalaman nila, may isang napipikon na sa gilid dahil ready nang mag-propose pero hindi na naman natuloy.

  
  


Gustong magalit ni Seungcheol sa kapatid dahil napurnada na naman ang plano niya pero nakakaawa naman ito kaya pinagalitan niya na lang (okay lang pagalitan dahil makulit naman kasi talaga.)

  
  


Noong gabing iyon, nilapitan siya ng kapatid na si Mingyu at tinapik sa balikat, "Simangot ka diyan huy?"

  
  


Nasa labas sila ng clinic at kasama rin nila ang artistang boyfriend ni Mingyu na si Wonwoo. Buti na lang super private ang resort na ni-rentahan nila kaya mangilan-ngilan lang ang pumapansin kay Wonwoo at nagpapa-picture.

  
  


"Wala. Hindi na naman natuloy plano ko."

  
  


Alam kasi ni Mingyu na matagal niya nang balak na yayaing magpakasal si Jeonghan. Sumama pa nga siyang pumili para sa engagement ring.

  
  


Natawa lang si Mingyu sa kamalasan ng kuya niya. Naku, mukhang hindi na mahihingan ng pera ni Chan si Kuya Seungcheol niya.

  
  


Sumali sa usapan si Wonwoo, "Baka hindi pa tamang panahon."

  
  


Tamang panahon? Ay, AlDub yan bhie? Chz.

  
  


Sumang-ayon naman si Mingyu, "Oo nga. Plano-plano ka kasi diyan. Feeling ko hintayin mo na lang na bulungan ka ng tadhana ng 'Huy, tanga, game na ilabas mo na singsing.'"

  
  


Seungcheol just rolled his eyes. Daming alam ng kapatid niya.

  
  


"Hoy, Wonwoo, eto ba tinuturo mo sa kapatid ko? Ang corny ah," pa-joke niyang tanong kay Wonwoo.

  
  


"Love, saan mo nga napulot 'yan? Ang corny nga," puna rin ni Wonwoo sa boyfriend.

  
  


"Ang papanget niyo. Tama naman 'yung sinabi ko. Hmp," pagsusungit ni Mingyu.

  
  


"Ge. Punta na kayo sa kwarto niyo. Gabi na. Puntahan ko lang si Hannie sa loob," paalam ni Seungcheol. 

Nasa loob pa rin kasi ng clinic si Jeonghan at binabantayan si Chan. Hay, napaka-concerned talaga nitong boyfriend niya.

  
  


Pagkapasok niya ay naabutan niya nang natutulog si Chan habang nakaupo naman sa couch si Jeonghan. Umupo siya sa tabi nito. 

  
  


"Baby, hindi ka pa ba antok?" bulong nito sa nobyo.

  
  


"Medyo pero hintayin lang natin sila Mama mo. Babalik din daw sila agad. Ikaw, antok ka na?" tanong ni Jeonghan sabay sandal sa balikat ng nobyo.

  
  


"Antok na rin. Tulog na lang tayo agad pagdating sa kwarto."

  
  
  
  
  


Ayun, back to the present time, dalawang plano na ni Seungcheol ang naudlot. Pati rin pala itong pangatlo ay hindi rin matutuloy. Hay.

  
  


May seminar kasing a-attendan si Jeonghan sa Palawan. Tatlong araw iyon at aalis siya sa Saturday. Bali, Tuesday pa ng hapon makakauwi ang boyfriend niya.

  
  


Mukhang tama nga si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Baka hindi pa talaga ito ang tamang panahon. Of course, he's getting impatient pero naisip niya rin na hindi naman mawawala si Jeonghan. His sunshine of a boyfriend will never leave him. He can always try again another time.

  
  


Isa pa, Jeonghan has his own way of assuring him na he will marry Seungcheol in the future. Kapag may nakikita itong design ng bahay na gusto niya, he will show it to Seungcheol and say to him na, “Uy. Look at this oh. Gusto ko ganito bahay natin pag may family na tayo.” Napag-usapan na rin nila dati pa, on their second year as a couple, na they will adopt kids kapag kinasal na sila. Two kids are enough. Pero they’ll never know. Baka madagdagan pa.

  
  


Life with Jeonghan is easy. It’s calm and peaceful. Actually, hindi naman talaga ganito dati si Seungcheol. Before, he was loud, very energetic, and he was also too impulsive.

  
  


But when Jeonghan became his boyfriend on their fourth year of college, he somehow adapted Jeonghan’s habits. Twice a week na siyang naglilinis ng kwarto. Unlike before na once every two months lang yata siya nagwawalis.  _ Kadiri,  _ alam niya. Pero dahil ayaw ni Jeonghan sa maalikabok at kalat-kalat ang gamit, he learned how to adjust, lalo na dahil, dati, Jeonghan would come over sa house nila every week.

  
  


Every decision na gagawin niya, cino-consult niya rin muna kay Jeonghan. Sa kanilang dalawa kasi, aminado naman siya na si Jeonghan ang mas maraming brain cells. Of course, he’s Yoon Jeonghan na magna cum laude ng College of Education.

  
  


Nandiyan sila pareho sa tuwing may naa-achieve na something great ang isa’t-isa. Si Seungcheol ang unang nakaalam na LPT na si Jeonghan. Naunahan pa niya si Jeonghan dahil nakatulig ang boyfriend niya habang naghihintay ng results. Ilang beses pa niyang tinawagan si Jeonghan dahil hindi ito nagrereply sa texts niya. Nakatulog pala.

  
  


Nandiyan din si Jeonghan when Seungcheol got his first job. Busy pa nga nun si Jeonghan dahil maraming ginagawa sa kaniyang first year sa graduate school but he managed to go sa bahay nila Seungcheol to give him a gift. Sobrang thoughtful.

  
  


When Seungcheol decided to invite Jeonghan to live together with him, medyo kabado bente pa siya. Shit, paano kung hindi siya pumayag? Hindi naman niya pepersonalin kasi baka hindi pa talaga ready si Jeonghan. It doesn’t mean naman na hindi na siya mahal ng lalaki.

  
  


But of course, for Seungcheol, Jeonghan was always willing to try. It’s another chapter for the both of them. Alam naman nilang pareho na they’re in it for lifetime. Preparation na rin ito for when they finally decide to get married.

  
  
  
  
  


The days have easily passed dahil busy rin at pagod ang mga araw ni Seungcheol. Tuesday na at nakauwi na rin si Jeonghan from his Palawan seminar with his colleagues.

  
  


They’re already in the car nang biglang magyayang mag-ice cream si Jeonghan sa park na malapit sa apartment nila.

  
  


“Sure? Ayaw mo magpahinga agad sa bahay?”

  
  


“Noooo. Gusto ko talaga ng ice cream.”

  
  


“Okay, pero kainin mo muna ‘yang binili kong jollibee takeout. Baka malamigan tiyan mo mamaya, baby.”

  
  


Alas-singko na nang hapon nang makarating sila sa park at hindi na rin masyadong mainit. Tatanungin pa lang sana niya si Jeonghan kung gusto nitong sumama bumili o mag-stay na lang sa kotse pero nauna pa itong lumabas kaysa sa kaniya. 

  
  


Natawa na lang si Seungcheol at lumabas na rin.

  
  


Bumili ng dalawang cone ng chocolate ice cream si Jeonghan sa dirty ice cream vendor na naka-tambay malapit sa entrada ng park. Tinitignan lang siya ni Seungcheol na nasa isang tabi. Napaka-out-of-place ni Jeonghan kung titignan dahil puro mga bata ang kasama niyang naka-paligid kay mamang nagtitinda ng ice cream.

  
  


Nilapitan na ni Seungcheol ang boyfriend dahil tinawag na siya nito at ibinigay ang isang cone ng ice cream. Hmpf, ice cream lang pero kinikilig pa rin si Seungcheol. Ang lakas naman talaga ni Jeonghan sa kaniya.

  
  


Dala nila ang ice cream na binili habang magkahawak ang tig-kabilang kamay nila. Naglakad-lakad muna sila sa park para makahanap ng mauupuan. Buti na lang at pa-gabi na at nagsi-uwian na ang mga batang naglalaro kaya marami na ring bakanteng benches.

  
  


“Na-miss mo siguro ako habang nasa Palawan ako ano?” nang-aasar na tanong ni Jeonghan sa kaniya.

  
  


Ngumiti lang si Seungcheol at pinisil ang kaliwang pisngi ni Jeonghan, “Sus. Baka ikaw naka-miss sa akin. Ano nga ulit ‘yon?  _ Baby, nakakainip dito. Wala akong kayakap kapag gabi,”  _ pang-gagaya ni Seungcheol sa nobyo one time nang magka-call sila the first night ni Jeonghan sa Palawan.

  
  


Hindi na sumagot si Jeonghan at mahina lang siyang siniko sa tiyan.

  
  


Hinawakan niya ulit ang kamay ni Jeonghan. “Pero seryoso nga, siyempre na-miss kita. Halos apat na araw din ‘yun ah.”

  
  


“Na-miss din kita, Seungcheol ko,” sagot ni Jeonghan sabay hagikgik. Loko, kinilig sa sariling sinabi.

  
  


Naubos na ni Jeonghan at Seungcheol ang kinakaing ice cream kaya nagawa nang hawakan ni Seungcheol ng dalawang kamay ang kaliwang kamay ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Naalala mo nung nililigawan pa lang kita tapos nag-outing ‘yung org niyo sa La Union? Grabe, ‘yun yata ‘yung first time na nagkalayo tayo at ‘yun rin ‘yung first time na sobrang miss kita,”

  
  


Sumingit naman si Jeonghan sa pagku-kuwento ni Seungcheol, “Ang corny mo, ‘by.” Natatawa pa siya nang kaunti dahil sobrang random naman mag-reminisce ng boyfriend niya.

  
  


“Shh, minsan lang ‘to. Tsaka tayo lang naman nakakarinig.”

  
  


Hawak pa rin ni Seungcheol sa dalawang kamay ang kamay ni kaliwang kamay ni Jeonghan. Paminsan-minsan ay pinaglalaruan niya rin ang mga daliri ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Palagi ko ring tinitignan pictures mo na nasa cellphone ko non kasi sobrang miss kita. Ha, alam mo ba ‘yun?” 

  
  


“Oo, baby. Ilang beses mo nang na-kuwento ‘yan.”

  
  


“Para di mo makalimutan na hindi pa rin nagbabago love ko for you,” sabi ni Seungcheol sabay kiss sa pisngi ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Sus. Ako rin no,” hindi naman papatalo si Jeonghan. “Love rin kita tulad ng dati. Baka mas malala pa nga ngayon.”

  
  


Seungcheol let out a light chuckle, “Kahit hindi na tayo kadalas mag-date tulad ng dati?”

  
  


“Sira. Masaya naman ako sa netflix dates natin at home every weekend. Kahit na lagi mo akong tinutulugan,” sabay pitik ni Jeonghan sa noo ng boyfriend. Madalas kasi ay nasa kalagitnaan pa lang sila ng second movie nila ay makikita niya nang nakatulog si Seungcheol habang nakahiga sa lap niya.

  
  


“Thank you,” biglang sabi ni Seungcheol.

  
  


“For what? Dahil love kita kahit nakakatulog ka?”

  
  


“Oo. And for everything else,” hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Jeonghan. “Thank you kasi, kahit kailan, never mo akong iniwan. Kahit dati, medyo immature pa ako and seloso, hindi ka nagsawa sa akin kahit feeling ko sobrang napipikon ka na every time na nagtatampo ako sa’yo. Thank you sobra kasi you gave me a chance to grow together with you.”

  
  


Nakangiti lang si Seungcheol habang sinasabi niya iyon kay Jeonghan. Meanwhile, naluluha na si Jeonghan dahil sobrang sincere nang pagkakasabi ni Seungcheol. Madali pa naman siyang maiyak tuwing ganito ang boyfriend niya.

  
  


“Alam mo naman diba, na with you, I will always be ready to do anything? I know this is very spontaneous pero ilang beses ko nang pina-plano ‘to pero lahat hindi natuloy. I just… felt like this is the perfect moment for this,” tuloy ni Seungcheol habang binubuksan ang wallet kung saan nakalagay ang engagement ring niya for Jeonghan. Naniwala kasi siya sa sinabi ni Mingyu kaya nilagay niya na ang singsing sa wallet in case na totoo ngang bulungan siya ng tadhana.

  
  


Wala man siyang narinig na bulong, being intimate with Jeonghan habang nakaupo sa park bench made him decide na maybe, eto na ‘yung tamang panahon na sinasabi ni Wonwoo at Mingyu.

  
  


Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha sa mga mata ni Jeonghan nang makita niya ang hawak na singsing ni Seungcheol, “Baby…”

  
  


“Jeonghan ko, I know this isn’t the typical proposal scene na alam natin pero ang tagal na kasi kitang gustong tanungin,” hinawakan niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Jeonghan. “Hannie, will you marry me?”

  
  


Jeonghan didn’t know what to do. Sa sobrang overwhelmed niya sa tanong ni Seungcheol ay napayakap na lang ito sa nobyo. He didn’t expect it at all. Kanina lang ay nasa plane pa siya at excited na makauwi kay Seungcheol. Pero ngayon, heto na siya, yakap-yakap ang boyfriend na niyayaya siyang magpakasal.

  
  


“Huy, baby. Sabi ko, will you marry me?” tanong ulit ni Seungcheol dahil hindi pa rin sumasagot ang nobyo.

  
  


Napakalas naman sa yakap si Jeonghan at hinampas sa dibdib si Seungcheol.

  
  


Pinunasan naman ni Seungcheol ang mga luha na nasa mukha ni Jeonghan. Ang iyakin naman talaga ng baby niya.

  
  


“Tinatanong pa ba ‘yan? Siyempre, yes! I will marry you, Seungcheol ko.”

  
  


Kinuha agad ni Seungcheol ang kaliwang kamay ni Jeonghan at sinuot sa ring finger niya ang singsing. Hinawakan niya rin ang gilid ng leeg ni Jeongahn gamit ang dalawang kamay sabay halik sa mga labi nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alam mo ba? Dapat dati pa ako nag-propose sa’yo? Kaso laging hindi pwede,” kuwento ni Seungcheol habang nasa kotse silang dalawa. Hindi muna sila uuwi dahil mag-grocery muna sila. Nagpadesisyunan kasi nilang dalawa na magluto ng maraming pagkain for dinner dahil first night nila as an engaged couple.

  
  


“Hindi ko nahalata. Pero nung nasa Zambales ba tayo, plano mo bang mag-propose nun?”

  
  


“Oo sana, baby. Kaso nangyari ‘yung kay Chan kaya hindi ko na tinuloy.”

  
  


“Hmm, na-feel ko slight eh. Bigla-bigla mo kasi akong niyaya sa may buhangin kahit gabi na. Pero akala ko din trip mong mag-sex by the beach,” natatawang sabi ni Jeonghan.

  
  


“Huy, baby! Hindi naman ako ganun ka-kinky,” depensa ni Seungcheol.

  
  


It’s the moments like this that remind them both na, with each other, they can do anything. Basta magkasama, basta silang dalawa. Sure, Jeonghan and Seungcheol can live without the other. But it will  _ always _ be better and easier when they are together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so ayern hahahaha
> 
> gusto ko talagang dagdagan 'to ng smut sa dulo pero di pa ako marunong HAHAHHSAA next time hahaha
> 
> talk to me here: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/wonulovebot)


End file.
